The Great Beyond (Sausage Party 2016), but every swear word is replaced with the sound effects from Gerald McBoing-Boing 1950
Sources * Sausage Party (2016) * Gerald McBoing-Boing (1950) Characters * Frank * Carl * Barry * Troy * Gerald McCloy (Cameo) * Mr. McCloy (Cameo) * Mrs. McCloy (Cameo) * Corn * Lettuce * Caramel Corn Packages * Lollipop * Cola Bottles * Cheeses * Milk Cartons * Bags of Chips * Fruits * Honey Mustard * Country Cider * Cookies * Peppers * Teriyaki Sauces * Soya Sauce * Earl Grey Teabags * Greek Olives * Sauerkraut * Sausages * Buns * Rye Bread * Boxes Lyrics * Frank: Oh, Boing. Carl. Carl. Carl, Carl! (Wakes up his sausage friends.) Dude, we slept in again. The song's about to start! * Carl: Boing, Frank! We can't miss the song. (Wakes up a small sausage.) Barry, wake up! * Barry: What? What? I'm up. I'm up. * Frank: This song is such an awesome way to start every morning. * Carl: It's just a super nice way of showing the gods how much we appreciate everything they'll do for us... once they take us out those doors to the Great Beyond. * Barry: God, I love them so Cuckoo much. * Frank: Oh Boing, oh Boing! Corn's about to start singing! Drop it, Corn! You got the best voice! * Carl: You're the man, Corn! You rule! Take it away, bro! * (In the bucket full of corn, one corn starts to sing a song called "The Great Beyond") * Corn: Dear gods, you're so divine in each and every way to you we pray. * Lettuce: Dear gods, we pledge our love to you forever more. * Caramel Corn Packages: We always felt we had a special bond. * Lollipop: Take us to the Great Beyond... * Cola Bottles: Where we're sure Nothing bad happens to food. * Cheeses: Once we're out the sliding doors, things will all be grand. * Milk Cartons: We will live our dreams together in the Promised Land. * Bags of Chips: The gods control our fate so we all know we're in good hands. * Fruits: We're super sure there's nothing whistle--y. * Waiting for us in the Great Beyond * Sodas: And every aisle Thinks something different * Honey Mustard: Holy sound, I've been chosen! (Laughs) * Multiple foods: But to this we all agree * Honey Mustard: Booyah, b--''honk, I'm out of here! * '''Country Cider': Everyone else is neigh--in' stupid * Except for those who think like me * Cookies: And me! * Peppers: And me! * Teriyaki Sauce: And me! * Soya sauce: Out there, for all eternity we'll meditate. How howl --ing great! * Earl Grey Teabags: Out there, we'll get to tea-bag every day at 4! Pip! Pip! * Greek Olives: We'll shove pimentos up our horn beep, by Zeus! * Sauerkraut: We'll exterminate the juice * Und subjugate the whole darn Great Beyond * Sausages: In here * We keep our wieners in our packages * That's how it is * Buns: It sucks * But that's the way * Our buns keep fresh and pure * Baby, baby * Sausages: But once we're out the doors * It's not a sin * Buns: For us to let you * Slip it in * Sausages: In other words * We finally get to Boing * Buns: And love * Sausages: And Boing, * Buns: and hug, * Sausages: and Boing, * Buns: And feel, * Sausages: and Boing * Buns: and share * Rye Bread: The gods will always care for us! * Boxes: They won't squeeze us out their butts * Multiple foods: We cannot overstate How confident we are That our beliefs are accurate And nothing awful happens to us In the Great Beyond. * Honey Mustard: Kiss my brownish-yellow-- Bell Ring I'm going to the Great Beyond, mother-- Boing --errrsss!!!! * Mr. McCloy: That's a very odd thing for a young boy to say! Category:YouTube Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Transcripts Category:Videos